the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabian Ruitenburg
Fabian Ruitenburg is a one of the main characters in Het Huis Anubis. He is one of the original members of The Club of the Old Willow or Sibuna. He is the original Dutch version of Fabian Rutter. Fabian Ruitenburg is portrayed by Lucien van Geffen. View the Fabian Ruitenburg Gallery About Fabian is almost the only one who is himself most of time. He is very smart, very good at abstract topics, and is always the first to see the underlying sentence. When Nienke starts school, he immediately falls in love with her.He was friendly to Nienke when she was new in the Anubis house. Together with Amber and Nienke , they formed the group called Sibuna.They solve mysteries and riddles in the house.He was very close with Nienke in season 1, because Fabian has feeling for her.He always defends her with Patricia.In the final season,they share a kiss.However, in season 2, their relationship were "awkward" because he cannot express his feelings on Nienke, and same with her.In episode 152, Nienke and Fabian were angry at each other because Nienke thought that Fabian likes Joyce(because Fabian kissed Joyce at the Halloween party, which was only a "Dare"). At that time,Nienke was assign to a science project which his partner was Fabian (which they need to take care of a chicken) and was locked on the bathroom because Victor was awakened by the noise of he chicken. But before he did that, Victor asked Van Sweeten first if really the chicken was Nienke and Fabian's project. They were furious at each other until Nienke sees Amneris in the bathroom mirror and was really scared,and Fabian comforted her.Then Fabian says that she doesn't like Joyce,then the two kiss, which make it official that they are boyfriend and girlfriend.He was very jealous when he finds out that Nienke and Jimmy kissed on the laundry room.He is one of the main Sibuna club members. It is also the reason that Fabian gets involved in the mystery.In season 3,he also was in a coma, but he saved Noa from Jakob.The gang came to visit the hospital, but they got very sad news; Fabian was dead. They went to the funeral, but they didn't know that he really he wasn't dead, he was poisoned by his doctor. Everything seemed normal until Amber got a call from him. He was kidnapped by an evil doctor and his son, Jakob and Matthijs. He escaped but avoided questions. He says that his name was Beert. Only Amber, Nienke, Appie, Jeroen, Patricia and Mick know that Beert is Fabian. His godfather was also poisoned by the Wolf/Raven. Relationships Nienke Martens (2006-present; Current Girlfriend) At season 1, Fabian was very friendly at Nienke but he developed feelings for her. He was worried when Nienke was in the hospital. They had many moments together. (See Fabienke) Mick Zeelenberg (2006-present; Best Friend, Roommates) Mick was the bestfriend of Fabian. Not only because thay are roommates,because they help each other when they have problems like relationship problems. And also,Mick was concerned with Fabian when he is in a coma. In season 4, Fabian tells Mick that he is really "Berend", and hugs each other. Amber Rozenberg (2006-present; Good friends) Amber doesn't really much talk on the start of Season 1, until they form the The Club of the Old Willow, much known as Sibuna for the treasure that is hidden in the house.In Season 2, she sometimes helps Fabian with Nienke when they have problems, but mostly on the mystery. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna